Three's Not a Crowd
by unicornpepsi
Summary: Jade has an idea she'd like to put into motion. JadeBeckTori threesome.


**Three's Not a Crowd**

It's Jade's idea. She's thought about it for a while now, but wasn't exactly sure how to approach the situation or who'd be up for it. She brings it up one night when she and Beck are in the middle of a heated make out session in the front seat of his truck. They're not in a relationship or anything—she hardly calls fucking on occasion a relationship. If that's what people are calling it these days then she's in a relationship with just about half the guys she meets in clubs. She knows Beck has a thing for Tori, has ever since she walked her tight little ass through their improv class at the beginning for the year. Jade can't say she herself hasn't thought about Tori in that way. The girl has a killer body and pouty lips she'd love to taste.

The three of them are paired up for an assignment in improv, and Tori invites them over to her house. She lives in an awesome two-story house near The Hills with a pool in the back. It's homely and it's easy to tell a family lives there because it's filled with memories locked inside square frames. Tori's a lot chipper than she thought she'd be, offering them drinks and food. She leads them upstairs, and Jade can't stop the naughty thoughts that pop into her head. Tori's parents and sister are away for the weekend which makes this situation even better.

"I'm thinking maybe we should do like a serious bit because everyone else is going to be doing comedy," Tori suggested.

Jade half-listened as she roamed around the room—it's girly and purple. Beck is lounging back on the king-sized bed with Tori sitting cross-legged beside him. He's starting directly at her boobs, which are on display in the tight little tank top she's wearing. _Lucky bastard,_ Jade thought to herself. She's really tired of fighting her feelings for wanting to fuck Tori halfway through this little group meeting. She turns, hair flipping over her shoulder, as she advances toward the bed. Jade crawls up Beck's body, straddling his chest.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks horrified, getting up from the bed.

Jade smiles as she rests her palms on Beck's chest. "What does it look like, Princess; I'm getting this party started."

Tori glances from Beck, then back to Jade. "I think you should go."

Jade rolls her eyes. "What's the matter, Tori, you never seen two people fuck before? You can join us if you want."

The look of pure horror that passes across Tori's face makes Jade giggle. Beck's body shakes underneath her with laughter as well. "Come on, babe, we won't tell anyone. We'll make you feel so good," he coaxes lazily.

Jade climbs off Beck, kneeling in front or Tori on the bed. She plays lazily with the hem of Tori's tank top. "You know you want to." Her voice is pure sex.

"You won't tell anyone?" Tori asks in a soft voice. She looks from Jade to Beck. "And this stays between the two of us, right?"

Jade smiled, sliding her right hand up Tori's tank top. Her smile widens with the girl shudders underneath her palm. She pulls Tori in for a searing hot kiss, bringing her free hand up to pull Tori's worried bottom lip from between her teeth. Tori's mouth tastes amazing against hers—like bubblegum and cotton candy. Her hand rose higher up Tori's shirt, until it reached her bra. She pulled one of the cups down, tweaking an already hard nipple between her fingers.

"Jade," Tori moaned against her mouth. The dark haired diva placed her hands on the other girl's waist and pulled Jade closer, their bodies pressed firmly against one another.

Jade pulls her down on the bed, lying back against the mountain of pillows, Tori pressed firmly on top of her. For a moment, Jade forgets Beck is even in the room. It's not until she feels his hands on her breast that she even remembers. He's got one hand on her and the other stroking his cock through his jeans.

Tori is grinding her body into Jade's moaning at the delicious friction. She never thought in a million years that she would be in this situation. She's known both Jade and Beck to have a reputation—Jade with both boys and girls. Tori has always been intrigued by Jade, and tonight her curiously was being seized as Jade's free hand—the one not pawning at her chest—squeezed her backside firmly. Jade used her grip on it to grind Tori further into her lower half.

"I want to see you kiss Beck," Jade moaned breathlessly, against the side of Tori's neck. Jade wasn't a total bitch. She knew how much Beck wanted to fuck Tori. If she wanted the girl to herself she never would have approached him with the idea of fucking her at the same time.

Tori smiled shyly as Beck leaned into her. His lips pressed against hers, the feeling of his pillow soft lips send a chill down her spine. His hand joined Jade's under her tank top, his calloused hand palming her other breast. Tori moaned deeply into his mouth. Their hands on her chest felt incredible causing the ache below to intensify. She knew her panties were soaked by now, as her clit throbbed.

"Fuck, you're sexy," Beck moaned in between kisses. His dick twitched with excitement as Tori's hand nervously reached for the front of his jeans. Her small hand pressed down on the front of them. When her hand found its way inside he nearly came right then.

"He likes it when you squeeze it," Jade whispered in her ear hotly. The feeling of her warm breath against her face felt purely sexual. While Tori worked Beck's cock, Jade made work of removing her shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor, her black bra following suit. She took Tori's other free hand, and placed it on her breast. She gasped at the contact.

Tori tore her lips away from Beck's, needing air as she stroked up and down his massive erection. She felt it twitch in her hand, and she smiled. She used the precum as lube, stroking it a little faster. She could see it in his face that he was about to come, the way his soft brown eyes closed, and the contentment of pleasure on his face. Tori felt proud of herself that she's actually able to conduct this much pleasure on someone. Just when he was about to come though, she stopped her ministrations. She wanted him to cum someplace else, and not in her hand.

"Fuck, you're a little tease," Beck moaned, trying to compose himself. Tori smiled hotly at him, before focusing her attention on Jade—who still used one of Tori's hands to massage her breast.

Tori brought both hands up to the other girl's chest, one spreading the precum from Beck's dick all over her breast. Jade moaned when she felt Tori's tongue on her chest swiping at her diamond hard nipples. She held the back of Tori's head, massaging her scalp with her nails. Tori sucked the right nipple in between her parted lips, swirling her tongue around it rapidly. She closed her teeth around the bud, pulling at it lightly.

Jade couldn't take any more of this teasing. She needed to taste Tori, and she needed to do it now. Pushing the smaller girl away from her breast, she flipped them over so she was on top. With Beck's help, she stripped Tori from her clothes, leaving the girl in nothing but a matching pink bra set. The color looked amazing against her skin, all pale and inviting. Her panties were soaked which didn't surprise Jade in the least. As Tori and Beck made out—his hands massaging her breast—Jade made work of removing her soaking wet panties. She groaned when Tori's shaven pussy came into display. She spread the girl's legs wide, the pale pink lips calling out to her, begging to be licked. Her clit stood out prominently.

"Fucking hell," Tori cried out when Jade's tongue swiped her down below. She tore lips away from Beck, looking down to see Jade going to work on her pussy, her black hair framing her face like a curtain. Jade's tongue practically slit her in half as she sucked and licked her pussy. Her clit throbbed, needing to be touched. Her eyes nearly rolled in the back of her head when she felt another set of fingers enter her vagina. The fingers were a lot bigger, and she knew right away they belonged to Beck. His calloused fingers worked her lower half along with Jade's tongue. She moaned out their name like a mantra, thrusting her hips upward.

Jade sucked on Tori's pussy lips, forcing her tongue in right beside Beck's fingers. Tori tasted better than she thought. It was like pure heaven as she ate the other girl out. She tasted a hell of a lot better than the other bitches she got her knees for. She gripped the back of Tori's thighs with her hands, opening them up winder. Tori practically screamed her name once her tongue dipped further in.

Beck pumped his fingers in and out of Tori's tight little cunt, loving every minute of it. Tori moaned and groaned out their name, her head trashing back and forth against the pillow as she gripped the sheets, nails leaving polish stains against them. Her tight little body was covered with sweat, and he leaned forward to lick some of it from her tits. Tori's body shook as an orgasm exploded through her body. Jade lapped up the cum greedily, some of it dribbling down her chin.

"Fuck you taste good," Beck moaned around his fingers—the ones that helped Tori reach her mind blowing orgasm. He kicked off his shoes. His pants followed behind them.

Jade crawled up Tori's body, kissing her softly. "Rest," she whispered sweetly, before climbing off the bed.

She untied her combat boots off, followed by her tights and skirt. She smiled knowingly at Beck as she climbed up his body, after helping him out of his black boxers. She smiled at his erection, grabbing it in her palm. Beck tried to pull her down on his erection but she stopped him.

"You should save that for Tori," she whispered into his ear, before crashing their lips together. Her tongue worked in and out of his mouth, moaning when his fingers found their way into her panties, slipping inside her soaking wet folds. She rode his hand, bouncing up and down as he added four fingers inside her, his thumb massaging her clit. Beck knew just how to make a girl cum—it's the only reason why she keeps fucking him over everyone else. She threw her head back, the ends of her hair ticking his legs as she came around his fingers.

Beside them, Tori watched as Beck brought Jade to her first orgasm of the night, their mouths fused together, and massaged her lower lips. Just watching them made the ache below return and she did her best to finger herself, but nothing seemed good enough after having Beck's fingers inside her. But she desperately wanted something else of Beck's inside of her and it wasn't his fingers.

"I think she's ready," Jade commented as she watched Tori squirm, closing her legs together to find friction. Jade opened Tori's legs up again, smiling down at the other girl. "Aren't you Tori?"

Tori nodded, "But first, I want you."

"How do you want me?" Jade asked seductively.

"On your back," she moaned out, getting wet at the thought of what she was about to say. "I want to do what you did to me."

"Say it," Jade coaxed with a sly smile.

"I want to eat you out," she whispered softly. Jade would have made her repeat it but she could see Tori wasn't all that comfortable with saying it, and because she actually did kind of like the girl she let it slide.

"As you wish." Jade climbed from Beck's lap, lying beside Tori on the bed. They started kissing, tongues moving rhythmically, as Tori climbed on top of Jade. She kissed her way down her body, stopping at her breast to give attention to each one of the nipples before continuing her quest to the promise land. Tori pulled Jade's soaking black lace panties down her legs. She kneeled between the girl's parted legs. For a moment she didn't know where to start. Jade smiled encouragingly at her. Tori leaned down, using her tongue to take a hesitant swipe of Jade's gushing cunt.

"Shit, that feels so good, baby," Jade moaned, trying not to smash her vagina into Tori's face. Tori smiled proudly to herself. This time she swiped broader strokes, moaning at the taste of Jade on her tongue. She tasted like cinnamon and ginger. Tori used her tongue to dip inside Jade's wet folds, fucking her cunt with her tongue. Jade was moaning, screaming out her name which prompted Tori to use her tongue to fuck her harder.

Watching from the sidelines, Beck decided he had enough of this. Yeah, it was hot watching two girls fuck each other but he needed something to get him off as well. Winking at Jade, he stood from the bed, dropping his boxers. He grabbed Tori's hips, positioning then upwards to him. He stroked his cock, pulling a condom from his jean pockets, and slid it down his erection. He knew Tori wasn't a virgin. She gave it up to that asshole Ryder at some party, and he never called her again. Beck knows all of this because he and Ryder were in a class together and Tori came into improv one day with her face soaked in tears.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Beck asked just to make sure.

"No, just fuck me already," Tori nearly screamed, pressing her ass backwards. Beck doesn't need to be told twice because he shoves his thick cock into her moments later, causing her to gasp against Jade's clit.

Beck pounds into her, gripping her hips to keep her from falling forward. Tori tries to continue nipping at Jade's clit but the feeling of Beck pounding into her, slipping deeper and deeper, makes it a little hard. Beck is grunting and moaning behind her, complementing her on how "tight and so fucking good" her pussy was. Jade pulled Tori up her body, causing Beck to stumble a little, and began kissing her. In order to get his rhythm back, Beck has to put one knee on the bed. He continues his ministrations, sliding his hard penis in and out of Tori's vagina.

"Oh, God," Tori moaned between Jade's parted lips. The feeling of Beck's cock sliding in and out her of cunt felt amazing. He hit just about every spot, causing her to momentarily forget her own name.

"Fuck, you like this don't you," Beck moaned, slapping one of Tori's ass checks and he continued to jackhammer into her pussy.

"Yes, Oh God," she moaned, clenching her feminine walls around him.

Tori felt bad about leaving the girl a little neglected. She reached down, slipping two fingers inside Jade's folds. She's amazed at how wet the other girl still is. Her fingers glided in and out with ease. Jade thrust her hips upward. He gripped Tori's wrist, keeping her hand in place as she fucked them. Her fingers curled hitting her G-spot deliciously.

Jade watched over Tori's shoulder, her eyes slightly dropped with pleasure, as Beck pounded into the girl on top of her. His head was thrown back; dark hair went against his neck. Tori pushed her body forward, meeting his spastic rhythm. Tori's mouth latched onto Jade's perfectly rounded tits, sucking at them with gusto. Jade moaned, thrashing her head from side to side. She stopped when she caught sight of the three of them in the mirror angled beside Tori's closet. The scene looked like something straight from a porno. Tori sucked on her nipples while she used the girl's hand to fuck herself, all the while Beck pounded into Tori from behind. Jade nearly came from the sight, her body shaking as an orgasm ripped through her. Tori followed suit at the feel of Jade coming around her hand. She bit down on the other girl's nipple on accident—causing Jade to hiss—as Beck thrust three more times before he came.

He pulled out of Tori, and collapsed on the bed beside her and Jade. Tori rolled off of the other girl, sliding into the middle. Beck stroked the outside of Tori's thigh, his eyes connected with a smiling Jade. Tori skated her fingers along Jade's body, stopping to inspect the damage she done on her nipple.

"I'm sorry," Tori apologized, looking up at Jade.

Jade shrugged. "It's cool. I've had worst." She wasn't prepared for Tori to lean over and kiss the nipple she'd bit softly, before patting it delicately.

"You really can't tell anyone about this," Tori said after a few minutes of silence with the three of them just stroking each other.

Jade was the first one to get up. She reached for her bra, which lie across one of Tori's stuffed animals' head and put it on. She found her panties across the other side of the room and slid them up her leg. Beck followed after her, getting up and reassembling his clothes. Once he was all dressed, he leaned down and kissed Tori, sliding his tongue in her momentarily. To Jade, he chucked the deuces and head out the door, promising not to tell over his shoulder.

Once Jade was fully dressed, she climbed back on the bed next to Tori, who'd climbed under her covers, soft eye lids dropping. She placed her hand on the girl's cheek and brought their mouths together, tasting bits of herself along the girl's mouth.

"It will be our little secret, sleep tight," she said before heading out the room with Tori's panties in her bag.


End file.
